


Even Then

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Five Year Skip, Getting Together, M/M, Reunions, Sweet little reunion, They're all adulting now, Third Year Reuntion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: Five years. That's how long it's been since Ushijima and Semi last saw each other. Five years later, their feelings still remain the same as it did the day of graduation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance, this was rushed because I failed to realize it was UshiSemi Day (1/3) until about three hours before January 4th (╥﹏╥) I blame the holidays. But better late then never right ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ?
> 
> Happy _~~late~~_ UshiSemi Day (((o(*°▽°*)o))) 
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s been five years since Ushijima and the other third years graduated from Shiratorizawa. He hasn’t heard much from all of them. He kept in touch with Tendou, actually scratch that, him and Tendou dormed together at university. Even after graduating, they still kept in contact and frequently met for lunch, sometimes dinner. The redhead was very busy, he went after his dream of being a mangaka and managed to achieve it. The former middle blocker kept a busy schedule with his manga as it started to get it’s name out. But that didn’t mean Tendou cut out all socializing, oh no! Ushijima and him met up for lunch when they were both free and Tendou even attended some of the professional volleyball player’s games, when he had time. 

As for the others, he hadn’t heard much of. While meeting Tendou for lunch, the wing spiker asked about their former teammates and asked if he’s heard from them. Tendou stopped and thought about that before kind of nodding.

“Sort of, but I hear they’re all doing great! Hey you know what we should do, Wakatoshi? We should get everyone together again for a little reunion! Just me, you, Reon, Hayato and SemiSemi! It’s been too far long since we all saw each other!” Tendou suggested.

“Hmm, well you are right. It’s been five years since we all last saw each other. Though I’m sure timing will be our main problem. Do you know where everyone lives?” Ushijima asked as the redhead nodded.

“Yeah, I think so. I’m pretty sure Reon and Hayato live in Miyagi.”

“And Eita?”

“Hmm, actually  I’m not quite sure. I don’t remember if he said Miyagi or Tokyo. Well anyway! I have his number so I can call him and ask! Man, this is going to be awesome! Oh maybe a weekend here in Tokyo! I can take the weekend off, I’m already ahead on the next few chapters! Let me call the others now!” Tendou exclaimed all excited as he pulled out his phone. 

The wing spiker watched as Tendou began to call everyone, asking how they’ve been and getting straight to the point. While listening to Tendou go on and on about the weekend trip to Reon, Ushijima looked out at the busy streets of Tokyo. He looked forward to seeing the others and how they’ve been doing. What they’re doing now, if they’re in relationships, if they were happy.

He was especially interested in one of them. He looked to the sky, wondering how he had been.

* * *

Everyone was able to take a weekend off to come to Tokyo. Ushijima booked their hotel rooms as a gift so they wouldn’t have to worry about getting different hotels. Tendou was beyond excited and couldn’t wait to see everyone, he even made a little memory board from when they were at Shiratorizawa. The pictures were very embarrassing and Tendou couldn't wait to reshare those memories.

Their weekend started on Friday, but Ushijima had training and Tendou had a meeting with his editor. They couldn’t be there to pick up the other three, but they had directions to the hotel and a time when dinner would start. 

Ushijima was the last to arrive to the hotel, he had an unexpected meeting with the coach about the next big game and wanted to make sure their lineup was in order. When that was over, he texted Tendou and said he was on his way. The former middle blocker replied saying everyone was waiting for him in the private dinning hall and also sent a picture showing, that they even had a balcony all to themselves.

After checking in, he showered and changed quickly, before he headed out to meet the others. As he came closer and closer, he could obviously hear Tendou’s loud laughing, but other familiar laughs too. It was nice to hear those familiar laughs as he entered the room.

“AY WAKATOSHI! YOU MADE IT!” Tendou exclaimed while throwing his hands in the air. In the room, Ushijima saw Reon and Yamagata sitting across from the former middle blocker. Not much has changed about them. Reon no longer had an undercut, while Yamagata still had his. 

“Yo Wakatoshi! Long time no see!” Yamagata greeted as him and Reon got up to greet their former captain.

“Reon. Hayato. It’s good to see you both.” Ushijima greeted as they sat down. “How have you two been?”   


“We’ve been doing well.” The former libero chuckled as he looked over to the former wing spiker. “You’ve been doing well too we’ve heard, Mr. Professional Volleyball Player.”

“Ah yes. It has been keeping me busy. What do you two do now?”

“I’m a pediatrician and Hayato is an engineer and both of our jobs have been keeping us busy.” Reon answered.

“Oh, oh, oh! Tell him the news!” Tendou exclaimed with a slight squeal. Ushijima blinked as Reon shook his head and Yamagata rolled his eyes.

“Fine, fine, fine! Reon and I are engaged.” The former libero answered as he held his hand up, showing off his engagement ring, a simple silver band with a diamond in the middle. 

“Really now?” Ushijima’s eyes widened at the news. He had no idea his former teammates were even dating. 

“Yes, I proposed on our anniversary.” Reon said as the engaged couple smiled at one another. “We haven’t picked a date yet, but we’ll send you an invitation.” 

“I’d be honored to attend your special day. Congratulations.” The wing spiker answered as he looked around the room. Someone was missing. Where was Semi? “Has Eita arrived yet?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, SemiSemi’s already here! He stepped outside on the balcony about ten minutes ago to take a phone call. Guess it has to do something with work.” Tendou looked up as he answered the curious wing spiker, before pulling the engaged couple back into an embarrassing story.

“Oh god, I remember that!” Yamagata laughed as Ushijima got up and went outside to greet Semi. 

“Yes, I left the case report on my desk. It’s in a green folder with the case number on it.” Ushijima heard as he walked onto the balcony, seeing Semi on the phone with his back toward the wing spiker. “It should be next to a group picture. Ugh, it’s the picture of when I was back in high school...Yes, that one. Yes, the picture of when I was on the volleyball team, did you find the folder?”

Semi kept a picture of their volleyball group on his desk? Ushijima had a copy somewhere in his apartment. He needs to put it on his desk when he’s doing things for the national team at home. He watched as Semi hung up and let a sigh out, before turning around only to see he wasn’t alone anymore. 

“Wakatoshi?”

“Eita.” Semi hadn’t changed much either, but his hair was longer; just hanging off his shoulders a tad bit, and the color was an ombre style; black tips that flowed up to his ash blond hair. That was a style he wasn’t expecting to see the former setter have, but it looked good on him. He watched as Semi leaned against the balcony railing smiling.

“About time you showed up. How have you been?” Semi asked as the wing spiker walked over and stood next to him. 

“I apologize. The coach held me back to talk about our lineup for the next game, but I’ve been well. How about you? I didn’t expect you to grow your hair out.” Ushijima answered as Semi chuckled, wrapping some hair around his finger and twirling it.

“That’s what those three said.” He chuckled before letting out a sigh. “I’ve been busy, that’s how I’ve been.”

“I see, we’re all busy nowadays.” Ushijima agreed. “Do you not live in Miyagi or Tokyo?”

“No, I live in Kyoto now.” 

Kyoto? Now that was something he wasn’t expecting. He expected either Miyagi or Tokyo, but Kyoto? 

“I like it there, though...I do miss home. But my main job and side job keep me busy.”

“Side job? You have two jobs?”

“Hm? Yeah, I do, but it’s not like I’m struggling money wise. I just do it for fun.” Semi chuckled as he crossed his arms and looked up to his former captain. “Would you believe it if I said my main job was being a psychologist, but I’m a cosmetologist during weekends?”

“Really now? I’ll be quite honest, I thought you’d be a full time cosmetologist.”

“Tck. It’s because Satori wouldn’t shut up about that in high school.” Semi couldn’t help but chuckle. “Those were days. Not having a care in the world about anything.”

“Yes, I agree.”

It was silent between the two of them, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable or awkward kind of silence. It was nice to see each other after so long, seeing how they’re both successful in their own worlds.

“You know,” Semi spoke after a while. “There wasn’t a day you didn’t come to my mind. I always thought about what you were doing and how your training was going. When I’m home and doing reports for work, I always watch your games. We knew you’d become a professional player.”

Ushijima looked down, seeing Semi looking down toward the ground but had a small smile on his face. “Really now? I didn’t expect to get the call, my final year playing in university didn’t go so well. But the coach looked passed that and now here I am.”

“Well you’re playing and blowing everyone away.” Semi looked up this time. “Reminds me of when we were in high school.”

“Does it now? Do you miss playing volleyball?”

“I do at times.”

“I see. We enjoyed our time at Shiratorizawa.”

“Even if coach was a demon.” Semi chuckled. Ushijima had to admit, there were times where they thought Washijo was a demon. 

Again, they were silent, but Ushijima looked at the former setter before speaking up. “I never forgot about you. I always wondered what you were doing and if you’re happy.”

“...I guess I’m happy. I’m happy right now, being here with you, Satori, Hayato and Reon. It’s been too long since we’ve all been together.” ‘ _ Since we were last alone like this. _ ’

“Yes, but I never forgot what happened on graduation night.”

“...You mean the kiss I gave you?” Semi asked, slightly embarrassed at the memory. It was a quick kiss, something Semi had wanted to give to Ushijima before he left for university. A ‘ _ I have no idea if I’ll ever see you again so here’s a kiss because I’ve always liked you _ ’ kiss.

“Yes.”

“Oh...well uh about that-” Semi was cut off when he felt the other’s lips on his. It was short and quick, Ushijima drew back and took Semi’s hands into his.

“I was never able to return it.”

“...huh?” Semi blinked. Did he mean what he thought he meant? “W-what do you mean?”

“The five years we didn’t see each other and the kiss made me realize something about you.” Ushijima started as he rubbed his thumbs over Semi’s hand gently. “That I couldn’t stop thinking about you and wished I knew sooner.”

“I...I wish I told you sooner than just running off like that.” The former setter admitted as he lightly squeezed Ushijima’s hands, they felt rough but they felt strong. “I think those five years made us both realize something.”

“Yes, it appears so.” The wing spiker smiled softly  at him, a rare smile that Semi loved to see.

“So, should we, give it a chance? Us being in a relationship?” The ash blond asked as he looked back up to the wing spiker.

“Only if you want too. I won’t force you into anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

“It’s just...we’d be three hours away from each other and we’re both busy. Can we really make it work?” Semi asked as Ushijima put a hand on the other’s cheek.

“It’ll be difficult in the beginning, but I think we can work through it, if it would be okay with you.” Ushijima replied as Semi couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You haven’t changed about making sure one of us was comfortable. But...yeah we can give this a shot.” The ash blond replied as Ushijima nodded and leaned his forehead against’s Semi’s.

“Even now, you’re as beautiful as I remember you to be.” The wing spiker spoke softly, making Semi blush.

“OH FOR GOD’S SAKE! WILL YOU TWO KISS ALREADY!” A new voice came. The two looked and saw Yamagata, Tendou and Reon in the doorway of the balcony. 

“Says the one who hasn’t been kissed since university.” Semi smirked at Tendou as he walked back over to the others, Ushijima right behind him, who still held onto his hand. This time, the wing spiker had no plans on letting him go.

**Author's Note:**

> So I joked with a friend about Semi being licensed in cosmetology because I saw a lot of headcanons about it...and then I took it seriously (￣ω￣;)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡


End file.
